Rester près de toi
by Plumyx
Summary: Avant de quitter Mystic Falls, Klaus vient faire des adieux mouvementés à Caroline. Mais quand il se retrouve forcé de rester, elle commence à s'interroger sur ses sentiments pour lui. Et si Tyler n'était pas réellement fait pour elle ? Après le 3x20. FICTION EN PAUSE !
1. Adieux

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série et à L. J. Smith.

Rating : K+ pour l'instant.

Couple : Klaus/Caroline.

Playlist du chapitre : Trading Yesterday - Love Song Requiem | Adele - Turning Tables | 3 Doors Down - Here Without You | Lana Del Rey - Dark Paradise.

Note de l'auteur : Toute la fiction prendra place après l'épisode 3x20 et aucun des prochains épisodes ne sera tenu en compte. Je tiens à préciser que je continue ma fiction "Tout commence par un baiser", dont le prochain chapitre est presque terminé.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Adieux**

**« _On se dit au revoir quand on espère bien qu'on ne se reverra jamais, et on se revoit volontiers quand on s'est dit adieu._ » - Sacha Guitry**

_~ POV Caroline ~_

Il partait.

Il m'avait fallut tellement de temps pour réaliser ce que le départ de Klaus impliquait. Je ne reverrais plus jamais son visage. Je ne retrouverais plus jamais ses cadeaux sur mon lit. Je n'entendrais plus jamais sa voix, ses _sweetheart_ et ses _love_. Il n'essaierait plus jamais de me séduire. Comment pouvais-je ressentir de la peine à cette idée ? J'avais Tyler. Je l'aimais. Il m'aimait. Et si Klaus s'en allait, il ne mourrait pas. Tout était parfait, comme je l'avais toujours espéré.

N'est-ce pas ?

Mon cœur se serrait quand je repensais à notre danse. Notre dernière danse. Je ne pus retenir la larme qui coula sur ma joue et alla s'écraser sur mon oreiller. Pourquoi la seule personne qui, au premier abord, avait su voir autre chose en moi qu'une fille superficielle devait être l'hybride machiavélique qui avait détruit nos vies ? Et si Tyler avait raison ? Si je m'étais, malgré moi, malgré tous mes efforts, rapprochée de lui ? Je secouai la tête à cette idée et m'enfouis sur ma couverture. Je ne devais pas ressentir ce genre de chose. J'étais juste perdue, troublée par le retour de garçon que j'aimais. Il n'y avait rien de plus.

N'est-ce pas ?

Je me levai d'un coup et allai jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je mis rapidement les pieds dans ma douche et laissai couler l'eau sur mon corps, espérant qu'elle emmènerait toutes mes questions avec elle, une bonne fois pour toute. Le fait que je ressente quelque chose pour Klaus était littéralement impensable. Rien que le fait que j'ai envisagé que ce soit le cas était impensable. Premièrement, j'avais un petit ami. Deuxièmement, les _Originaux_ n'avaient pas de cœur, pas de sentiments. Troisièmement, et bien, c'était Klaus, bon sang ! Certes, il était séduisant, mais... Non. Il n'était pas "séduisant". Il était...

« Rah ! » grognai-je en laissant échapper des larmes de rage.

Je me séchai, m'habillai, et me préparai en vitesse. Je devais oublier tout ça. Il ne s'était rien passé. Point. Du moins, il ne s'était rien passé qui vaille le coup que je me torture ainsi. Il m'était arrivé, dans de très rares cas d'apprécier sa présence. J'avais, parfois, espérer continuer ma discussion avec lui. J'avais, une fois, voulu qu'il reste avec moi plus longtemps. Mais l'histoire s'arrêtait là. Et je refusais de la laisser aller plus loin. Cela aurait été une pure folie. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes tempes pour m'empêcher de penser. Pourquoi ne n'arrêtait-il pas de me hanter ? Son départ devait être lieu de réjouissances. Il ne ferait plus jamais de mal autour de nous. C'était la plus belle chose qui était arrivée depuis longtemps. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me résonner mentalement. Sans succès. Je ne parvenais pas à effacer le vide qui emplissait mon corps à ce moment. Imperceptiblement, il m'avait offert la possibilité de partir avec lui. Et je l'avais repoussé une fois de plus. J'avais fait la seule chose juste que je pouvais faire. Le repousser. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait réellement tenir à moi.

N'est-ce pas ?

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, me faisant sursauter. J'hésitai, debout dans ma chambre. Je n'avais envie de voir personne. Surtout pas lui. Mais la personne qui était sur le seuil avait sonné. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être...

« Klaus ? » murmurai-je quand je tournai finalement la poignée pour ouvrir.

Je fis involontairement un pas en arrière, sans m'autoriser à respirer. Que voulait-il ? Je pensais qu'il devait s'en aller.

« Surprise ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je battis plusieurs fois des paupières, pour reprendre mes esprits. Les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées, je secouai la tête. Me laisser aller face à lui n'était pas une option.

« Je pensais que tu serais déjà parti. Après tout, rien ne te retiens ici. »

Son regard s'assombrit devant ma froideur. Il retroussa les lèvres, comme près à une attaque. Il faisait ça dès qu'il était énervé, je le savais, et pourtant, je m'efforçai de rester de marbre. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais montrer à quel point cela m'affectait l'était encore moins.

« Je suis juste venu te faire mes adieux. » expliqua-t-il, la voix grondante. « Je profite du fait que le toutou qui te sert de petit-ami ne soit pas avec toi. »

Je ne pus me retenir. Ma main bougea toute seule et lui décocha une gifle monumentale, qui claqua sur sa joue. Il attrapa mon poignet à la seconde suivante, et me serra si fort que mon bras fut totalement immobilisé.

« Je t'interdis de refaire se genre de chose ! » hurla-t-il, soudain hors de lui.

« Et moi, je t'interdis de parler de Tyler de cette façon ! »

Il m'observa curieusement, comme si je l'avais blessé. Mais non, c'était impossible qu'il ressente une quelconque peine. D'un mouvement sec, je tachai de me dégager. Mais tout ce que je parvins à faire fut de le forcer à resserrer sa prise. Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvais le dos plaqué contre le mur près de moi, le corps de Klaus si près du miens que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Je n'avais aucune issue, aucun moyen de fuir.

« Tyler n'est rien. Alors je peux parler de lui comme je le souhaite. » susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne parvins pas à réprimer le frisson qui traversa mon corps à ce moment là. Je voulais répondre, trouver quelque chose à dire pour défendre l'homme que j'aimais, mais ma gorge s'était nouée. Il me sembla que Klaus s'écartait légèrement de moi.

« Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu fais erreur en le choisissant. »

Son ton s'était adoucit mais ses paroles m'avaient transpercées. Ma vue se brouilla comme j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison, mais j'avais besoin de laisser échapper mes sentiments. Le visage de Klaus afficha une telle surprise que je ne pus m'empêcher de le scruter. Il était littéralement passé de la colère à l'inquiétude. Aussi peu qu'il pouvait être inquiet de quelque chose. Au prix de nombreux efforts, je ravalai mes larmes.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ma vie. » grinçai-je entre mes dents pour éviter qu'il entende ma voix trembler.

Avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas, il replaça une mèche blonde derrière mon oreille. Une chaleur persista à l'endroit où son doigt avait frôlé ma joue.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu mérites _sweetheart_. » chuchota-t-il.

« Mais arrête à la fin ! » me révoltai-je en lui frappant le torse. « Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une adolescente de dix-sept ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Il existe des milliers de filles comme moi, alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'en trouver une autre ? »

Il arqua un sourcil et sourit. C'était ce fameux sourire qu'il faisait quand il s'apprêtait à me faire un compliment.

« Pourquoi as-tu une si basse opinion de toi ? Tu es extraordinaire Caroline. Aucune des femmes que j'ai rencontrées ne t'arrive à la cheville. »

Je secouai la tête. J'avais envie de le croire, mais je savais qu'il mentait, qu'il disait cela pour me séduire. Me prenait-il pour une idiote au point de croire que je pourrais céder si facilement ? Il marqua une pause devant mon manque de réaction.

« Le jour où tu le verras, tu viendras me retrouver. » ajouta-t-il, confiant.

« Tu peux toujours rêver. »

Il recula d'un coup, comme si je l'avais frappé. Un rictus énervé se colla sur son visage. Il était vraiment imprévisible, mais peu m'importais. Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches pour me donner un peu de contenance.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas bien compris. » continuai-je aussi durement que possible. « J'aime Tyler, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le quitter pour toi. Et quand bien même je romprais avec lui, ce qui n'arrivera pas, jamais je n'irais avec toi. Au cas où tu l'ais oublié, tu es la personne qui a détruit ma vie et celle de mes amis par la même occasion. »

Un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, un grognement de bête sauvage.

« As-tu la moindre idée de la personne à qui tu t'adresses ? J'ai déjà tué quelqu'un pour beaucoup moins que ce que tu viens de me dire. »

« Et bien vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tue-moi si c'est ce que tu veux. »

C'était du bluff, purement et simplement. Je ne devais montrer que ma détermination, pas la peur qui montait petit à petit en moi. Klaus s'avança, l'air menaçant, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Caroline. » gronda-t-il. « Ne me pousse pas à bout. »

Je bloquai ma respiration et fermai les yeux, tandis qu'il se rapprochait encore de moi.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Tyler, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il plus bas.

Je secouai la tête mais ne le regardai pas. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à empêcher mon corps de trembler au son de sa voix. Ses mains attrapèrent mes bras et les collèrent brusquement au mur. Je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire. S'il en venait à menacer mes amis, je ne prendrais pas le risque de le contrarier plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient blessés par ma faute. Une larme s'échappa de mes paupières closes. A ma grande surprise, Klaus l'essuya du bout de son doigt. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer son visage, et cela m'angoissait. Seulement, je ne voulais pas non plus le voir. Il était si proche de moi que son odeur enivrante emplissait l'atmosphère. Mais je ne savais pas si je devais détester ou adorer cette sensation.

« Oh _love_... » murmura-t-il contre mon cou.

Tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur mes lèvres, qui se retira presque aussitôt, me laissant juste le temps d'apprécier sa saveur. Je mis plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il m'avait embrassée. Cela semblait impensable, et pourtant, il avait osé m'embrasser. Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent dès que je le compris, et la première chose que je vis fut son sourire. Il me lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Adieu Caroline. » lâcha-t-il. « Ou plutôt, à bientôt, si tu décides un jour de venir me voir. N'oublie pas : je t'attendrai. »

Il disparut avec que j'aie pu donner une quelconque réponse. Toujours troublée par ce baiser, je passai lentement mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Un grand froid se nicha dans mon cœur. C'était fini. Il était enfin parti. Pour toujours. Je tâchai, seule, d'afficher un air joyeux, mais je ne réussissais qu'à paraitre encore plus pathétique que je l'étais déjà. Je ne pouvais pas être triste de son départ.

N'est-ce pas ?

_~ POV Klaus ~_

Rebekah vint vers moi à l'instant même où je pénétrai dans le manoir. J'essayai encore de mettre mes idées en place après mon entrevue avec Caroline. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais allé la voir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la convaincre de me suivre, ni même de lui en donner l'envie. Non. J'avais juste eu une pulsion soudaine, qui m'avait menée jusqu'à elle. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ? Cela me mettait hors de moi, mais le goût de ses lèvres, toujours présent sur les mienne, me ramenait à la raison. J'aurais tellement aimé l'embrasser encore, rien que pour vérifier que rien n'avait changé.

« Où étais-tu Nik ? » demanda ma sœur.

« Ce n'est rien qui te concerne. »

Depuis que je l'avais réveillée, après que notre mère ait pris possession de son corps, elle était particulièrement suspicieuse. Comme si j'allais lui révéler que j'étais allé voir la blonde. Elle se planta sur ses talons et croisa les bras au niveau de sa poitrine. En bon grand frère, je lui tapotai sur la tête en la dépassant. Elle fit la grimace et me rattrapa, ce qui m'arracha un soupir. Parfois, Rebekah était tellement exaspérante que la seule envie que j'avais était de lui mettre de nouveau une dague dans le cœur. Elle tira sur ma manche.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. » m'informa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien qui ne peux pas attendre. » répondis-je, neutre. « Nous partons. »

Elle balança sa tête de droite à gauche, d'un air désapprobateur. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était qu'elle veuille rester. Tant pis. Si elle préférait ne pas me suivre, qu'elle le fasse. Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle. J'avais juste besoin du _doppelgänger_ et de son sang. Rien de plus.

« Il ne serait pas très judicieux de partir maintenant. » dit-elle sans se démonter.

Je fronçai les sourcils, légèrement désappointé. Elle avait déjà repoussé notre départ une fois, pour son stupide bal, alors je n'avais pas l'intention de rester dans cette stupide ville une minute de plus.

« Quel est le problème encore ? » soupirai-je.

« L'homme que notre mère a voulu transformer en vampire pour nous tuer est vivant. Et il a achevé sa transformation. »

Je roulai des yeux.

« Et que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? » la questionnai-je sans aucune conviction. « Nous sommes invincibles. Il n'a aucun moyen de nous éliminer. »

Qu'avait-elle à m'ennuyer ainsi ? La seule chose que je voulais était mettre un terme à cette discussion inutile au plus vite, pour pouvoir faire mes valises au plus vite.

« Justement. » continua Rebekah, toujours aussi déterminée à gâcher mon plaisir. « Il a, en quelque sorte, une arme indestructible capable de nous tuer. »

Cette fois, je l'écoutais attentivement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas commencé par cela au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? Mon exaspération était à son comble, tandis que ma haine pour ma mère revenait plus forte. Elle parvenait à m'empoisonner jusque dans sa tombe. Jusque dans sa deuxième tombe.

« Comment ça "en quelque sorte" ? » grinçai-je.

Ma sœur se frotta nerveusement les mains, sentant que je n'étais pas loin d'exploser. Elle avait l'habitude de mes sautes d'humeur, mais j'étais parfois particulièrement violent. Et cette fois, ce serait sans aucun doute le cas. Je fis rouler mes épaules et contractai les muscles de mes bras. J'avais besoin de frapper quelque chose. Et de boire du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Et de tuer quelques humains également. En tout cas, j'avais besoin de faire ressortir ma rage de n'importe quelle façon possible.

« Disons que je pense qu'il va nous falloir un certain temps pour régler cette affaire. » expliqua-t-elle.

Je laissai échapper un grondement en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers du manoir. Cette fois, personne n'était sur mes talons. Je m'emparai d'une bouteille de bourbon rangée dans mon bureau, et vidai plusieurs verres à la suite. Je m'assis dans un sofa et posai les yeux sur la cheminée, dans laquelle brûlait toujours un feu qui ne servait à rien hormis à la décoration.

Mes pensées se fixèrent successivement sur deux sujets, presque aussi irritants l'un que l'autre.

J'allais encore devoir me battre pour ma survie et celle de ma famille. Ma mère, même morte, même enterrée, cherchait toujours à réparer ses erreurs. Et la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvée pour le faire était d'envoyer un chasseur de vampire fou furieux à nos trousses et de créer une arme que rien ne pouvait détruire. Je devais appeler Kol pour qu'il revienne ou qu'il se mette à l'abri, bien que ne plus l'avoir sur le dos aurait pu être une bénédiction. Je devais peut-être aussi prévenir Elijah, s'il était disposé à m'écouter.

Et puis il y avait Caroline. Je gardai un souvenir intarissable de son visage, de son sourire, de ses yeux, de ses lèvres. Mais très vite, ses images changeaient, devenaient une scène effroyable d'elle en train d'embrasser un de mes hybrides. Tyler. Au moment même où je les avais vus s'enlacer, j'avais eu l'irrésistible envie de lui arracher le cœur et de le couper en morceaux. Ou peut-être de lui cogner la tête contre le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Ou encore planter des aiguilles dans chaque partie de son corps pour finir par le cœur. Mes dents se découvrir pour former un sourire machiavélique à cette pensée. J'aurais tellement aimé faire cela ! Mais il y avait Caroline. Elle m'en voudrait pour le restant de son existence, et cela ferait sans doute très long. Mais elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui. Elle méritait le meilleur. Moi. Pourquoi ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte ?

Je fis tourner lentement l'alcool au fond de mon verre, partagé entre l'idée de le boire ou de continuer à observer sa couleur.

« Tu penses encore à elle, n'est-ce pas ? » fit la voix de ma sœur derrière moi.

Je ne répondis pas. Ce n'était pas la peine. Je savais très bien qu'elle n'appréciait guère Caroline, je n'ais donc pas besoin qu'elle m'expose son point de vue. Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi, comme chacun de ses pas résonnait dans la pièce. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans les flammes, tout comme moi.

« Tu sais, puisque nous restons, tu as peut-être une chance de la séduire. »

J'arquai un sourcil, étonné qu'elle me donne de tels conseils. Sans me regarder, elle remarqua ma surprise.

« Après tout, cela fait longtemps qu'une fille ne t'a pas obsédée comme ça. » remarqua-t-elle.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai lentement.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » acquiesçai-je. « Mille ans. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Mot de la fin : Alors, que diriez-vous d'une petite review pour me donner vos impressions ?

Plumyx.


	2. Mensonges

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série et à L. J. Smith.

Rating : K+ pour l'instant.

Couple : Klaus/Caroline.

Playlist du chapitre : Nickelback - How You Remind Me | Kerrie Roberts - Rescue Me | One Republic - All The Right Moves | Simple Plan - Welcome To My Life.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mensonges**

**_« Ne pas produire un beau mensonge, mais une vérité qui serait aussi belle que le plus beau mensonge._**_ **»** -_** Michel Leiris**

_~ POV Caroline ~_

Devant ma glace, je tentai de paraitre heureuse, normale. Mais malgré le maquillage, le brushing et les sourires, les épais cernes noirs qui encadraient mes yeux restaient bien là, témoins de mon manque de sommeil. Je soupirai et laissai ma tête reposer entre mes paumes. Je poussai un cri de frustration, étouffé par mes mains. J'avais été tellement troublée par la dernière visite de Klaus que mes yeux avaient refusé de se fermer pendant la nuit. Ma journée était passée lentement, machinalement, mais m'avait parue tellement lointaine. Je ne l'avais pas vécue. Je l'avais observée de l'extérieure, comme s'il s'agissait d'un film auquel je n'étais pas censée appartenir. Mais je ne l'avais certainement pas vécue.

Posé sur le rebord de ma commode, mon portable vibra. J'effleurai l'écran du bout de mes doigts en laissant paraitre un sourire triste sur mon visage devant le nom qui s'affichait : _Tyler. _Je laissai la sonnerie retentir plusieurs fois, la table trembler sous les impulsions du téléphone. Je n'avais pas le courage, ni même l'envie de répondre. Mais Tyler était mon petit-ami, et je n'avais pas le droit de l'ignorer pour une raison qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Ou, du moins, qui n'était pas censée avoir de rapport avec lui. D'un mouvement hésitant, je m'emparai de l'objet, appuyai sur un bouton, et le portai à mon oreille.

« Tyler ? » dis-je avec une pointe d'appréhension non contrôlée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je me traitai mentalement d'idiote. Ma question était trop directe, trop brutale, prononcée avec trop d'inquiétude, et tombai comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Mais si Tyler soupçonna quelque chose, il ne fit aucune remarque.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. » déclara-t-il. « Tu as été bizarre hier. »

Je retins le soupir de soulagement qui menaça de s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres. Il s'inquiétait juste pour moi. Rien de plus. Il était vraiment trop mignon.

« Ça va. » tentai-je piteusement pour le rassurer. « Je n'étais juste pas dans mon assiette. »

« Tu es sûre que ça n'a rien à voir avec Klaus ? »

Je n'aimais pas entendre ce genre de choses, avec ce genre de ton, dans sa bouche. Je me mordis la lèvre dans un mouvement involontaire de frustration. J'hésitai, rien qu'une seconde, à lui dire la vérité. Mais je me ravisai presqu'aussitôt. Lui avouer que l'_Original _était venu me voir l'amènerai certainement à me poser des questions. Et je ne pourrais pas lui mentir éternellement sur le sujet. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il sache que Klaus m'avait embrassée. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

« Mais non. » niai-je en y mettant toute ma conviction « Il est parti Tyler. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de t'inquiéter comme ça. »

J'étais ridicule. Et pathétique. Les deux à la fois avec la même importance. J'étais ridicule pour avoir donné une excuse aussi minable. J'étais pathétique pour ne pas avoir osé lui dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Ou peut-être le contraire. Peu importait de toute façon. A l'autre bout du fil, Tyler marqua une pause, qui fut seulement troublée par sa lente respiration.

« Parce que j'aurais dû m'inquiéter s'il était resté ? » lâcha-t-il soudain.

Ma réponse resta bloquée dans ma gorge, tout simplement parce qu'elle était inexistante. J'étais coincée, au pied du mur, car même si je savais que la seule solution était de dire non, ce qui de toute façon était vrai, je n'arrivais pas à prononcer ce mot. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça en avait l'air. Je devais mettre la bonne dose de dégoût, d'animosité, sans pour autant me trahir moi-même.

« C'est ridicule. » lançai-je finalement. « C'est Klaus. Jamais il ne pourra m'atteindre. Jamais je ne pourrais l'apprécier assez pour qu'il le fasse. Et puis, je t'aime toi. »

Mes paroles avaient un goût amer, mais je le sentis se détendre. Un sourire s'étendit sur mon visage.

« Je t'aime aussi, Caroline. »

Mon cœur se réchauffa dès que j'entendis ces mots. Il avait beau me les avoir déjà dits, maint et maint fois, ils me faisaient toujours le même effet. Mes inquiétudes s'envolèrent et une envie pressante de le voir, de le serrer dans mes bras, naquit en moi. Je voulais être proche de lui comme avant. Avant tout ça. Avant Klaus. Mon regard se voila de nouveau à cette pensée. Ma bonne humeur retomba, comme si elle n'était jamais revenue.

« Au revoir Tyler. » conclus-je pour enfin mettre fin à mon malaise. « Merci d'avoir appelé. »

« De rien. Au revoir chérie. »

Je fus la première à raccrocher. L'atmosphère dans ma chambre était pesant. Mais que me prenait-il, bon sang ? Je n'avais aucune raison d'être aussi mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais trompé, ni rien de ce type. Je soupirai pour évacuer mon mal être, repoussant les cheveux qui encadraient mon visage. Décidément, plus rien ne fonctionnait comme je le voulais. Et j'avais réellement horreur de perdre le contrôle de ma vie ainsi.

« Tu sais que ce sont des mensonges, n'est-ce pas ? » fit une voix rauque dans mon dos.

Je levai mes yeux exorbités vers mon miroir, dans lequel était apparu le reflet imposant de Klaus. Un sursaut traversa mon corps. Je me retournai, debout, le dos droit, mes mains appuyées sur le rebord de ma commode.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » bégayai-je nerveusement.

Il fit un pas vers moi, un simple pas qui me donna envie de rentrer dans le mur pour y disparaitre. Un sourire satisfait remplaça la ligne droite que formaient ses lèvres. Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Je viens juste te rendre une petite visite _love_. »

Ses visites n'annonçaient jamais rien de bon, je le savais. Mes mains commencèrent à serrer involontairement le bord du meuble sur lequel je reposais.

« Je croyais que tu devais t'en aller. » remarquai-je en tâchant médiocrement de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

« C'était le cas. » répondit-il sans se départir de son air suffisant. « Mais j'ai été quelque peu... retardé. »

J'agrippai le meuble de plus en plus fort, laissant mes ongles s'enfoncer dans les nervures du bois jusqu'à ce j'entende des sons très désagréables synonymes de craquelures. Je lâchai précipitamment ma prise et retirai, dans mon dos, les échardes plantée dans ma paume, sans pour autant laisser apparaitre une grimace sur mon visage. Klaus m'observait toujours d'un regard inquisiteur, visiblement amusé par ma réaction. Ma mâchoire se crispa et le fusillai du regard. A présent, je préférai nettement le voir en colère.

« C'est vraiment dommage. » grinçai-je. « J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu nous laisses enfin en paix. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et perdirent leur étincelle de bonne humeur. Il s'approcha de moi, comblant l'espace qui nous séparait.

« Tu devrais arrêter de me provoquer Caroline. » gronda-t-il.

Je le sentais au bord de l'explosion. J'avais toujours été stupéfaite par sa capacité à changer totalement d'humeur en quelques secondes.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'y forcer puisque tu es si fort. » continuai-je, le menton relevé pour le défier du regard.

Quitte à lui faire perdre le contrôle, autant le faire avec panache. Comme je m'y attendais, il ne se démonta absolument pas. Je sentais la fureur qu'il contenait. Je la savais présente dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Je la voyais circuler dans ses veines comme un poison. Je ne faisais plus attention au monde qui m'entourait, trop occupée à mener ma bataille silencieuse contre l'hybride. Il finit par desserrer les poings et reculer, me laissant enfin respirer. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je retenais mon souffle. Soudain, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, la première phrase qu'il avait dite me revint en mémoire.

« Pourquoi parlais-tu de mensonges ? » demandai-je sans même espérer de réponse.

Il s'assit sur le coin de mon lit.

« Tout ce que tu as dit à Tyler, ce sont des mensonges. » dit-il simplement.

Je voulus nier, mais j'en fus incapable. Que dire ? Klaus savait aussi bien que moi ce qu'il c'était passé. Je laissai le silence s'installer. Même si je devais trouver quelque chose à répondre, je n'avais pas la force de me battre de nouveau avec lui.

« Non. » répliquai-je enfin. « Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Et c'est vrai. »

Il laissa échapper un rire plein d'aigreur.

« Tu es tellement naïve _sweetheart_. » railla-t-il. « Ce que tu ressens pour lui s'apparente peut-être vaguement à de l'amour, mais ce n'est certainement pas un sentiment aussi fort que cela. »

Cette fois, ce fus moi qui m'énervai. Je fronçai les sourcils et pointai un doigt vers lui.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de dire ça ! » me révoltai-je. « Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour ! »

Sans que je ne vois comment, il se mit de nouveau sur ses pieds et m'attrapa à la gorge avant de me bloquer contre le mur. Je commençai à battre de pieds, tâchant en vain de provoquer un quelconque mal chez mon adversaire. Il resta immobile, un rictus sur le visage, et loin de me lâcher, il resserra sa prise. Mes mains parcoururent la paroi à la recherche d'un point d'accroche, sans trouver autre chose qu'un vulgaire rideau. Je tirai dessus par réflexe. Il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit de tringles métalliques brisées. Ma gorge laissa échapper des gémissements au fur et à mesure que l'air me manquait.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire de tels choses ! » gronda-t-il soudain. « Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai vécu ! »

Il me laissa enfin retomber à terre. Mes genoux frappèrent sur le parquet, qui s'enfonça sur le coup. Je portai mes mains à ma gorge et frôlai les marques rouges laissées par Klaus, qui s'effacèrent presqu'aussitôt. Je me relevai en chancelant et appuyai mon dos sur la pierre.

« J'en sais assez sur ce que tu as fait pour dire que tu es incapable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit. » soufflai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses mains sur le mur, des deux côtés de mon visage. Je me sentais oppressée, si près de lui, détaillée par un regard qui semblait blessé. Mais c'était juste une impression. Un homme comme lui n'était jamais blessé.

« Non. » répondit-il, la voix étonnamment basse. « Tu n'en sais rien. »

Une sensation désagréable naquit dans mon ventre et se propagea dans mon corps. Je vis sur son visage qu'il avait dû déjà prononcer ces mots. A ses frères et sœurs sans doute. Ma gorge se noua. Une expression fermée remplaça son air légèrement peiné. Je m'en sentis immédiatement soulagée. J'inspirai lentement pour lui laisser une réplique cinglante, mais il plaqua sa paume sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler.

« Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes. » ordonna-t-il sans pour autant retirer sa main de mon visage. « Je te l'ai déjà dit _love _: garçon de province, vie de province, ce ne sera pas assez pour toi.* Je suis peut-être aussi insensible que tu le prétends, mais je sais reconnaitre le véritable amour quand je le vois. Toi et lui, ce n'est qu'éphémère. Il ne peut en être autrement. Cela te prendra un mois, un an, ou même un siècle, mais tu t'en rendras bien compte par toi-même. Et ce jour là, tu viendras me retrouver. Parce que je peux t'offrir tout ce qu'il n'aura jamais. Il est incapable de te donner tout ce que tu mérites. Réfléchis bien. Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

La pression imposée sur ma bouche se fit moins forte et l'hybride disparut. Je restai immobile et tâchai vainement de rassembler des pensées cohérentes. Je devais absolument arrêter de me laisser influencer par Klaus. Et s'il avait raison ? Si Tyler n'était pas réellement fait pour moi ? Je secouai la tête sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir tord. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer qu'il en soit autrement.

_~ POV Klaus ~_

Je posai mon crayon à côté de moi, sur le cuir du canapé, et me laissai aller contre l'accoudoir. Mes visites chez Caroline me mettaient toujours à cran. Elle était tellement bornée que cela m'épuisait. Mais que trouvait-elle à mon hybride enfin ? Que Tyler avait-il de plus que moi ? Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui, mais elle refusait de s'en rendre compte. Qu'importe ! Elle finirait bien par ouvrir les yeux. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle l'aimait. Cette pensée m'arracha une grimace de dégout, que je noyai immédiatement dans un verre d'alcool.

« Encore elle ? » soupira Rebekah en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Je levai la tête sans faire aucun commentaire. Je ne m'étendrai sûrement pas sur le sujet avec ma sœur, qui trouvait toujours un moyen de la critiquer, même si nous ne prononcions jamais son nom. Jamais à haute voix. De toute façon, nous prenions chacun garde à éviter le sujet. Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa à côté de moi. Je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi elle haïssait autant Caroline. Sans doute un truc de fille dans lequel je ne devais pas m'impliquer. Je n'avais, de toute façon, aucune envie de m'engager sur ce terrain là.

« J'ai appelé Kol et Elijah. » m'informa-t-elle. « Il seront de retour demain soir au plus tard. »

Elle m'annonça la nouvelle sur un ton neutre, mais je savais qu'au fond d'elle, elle était enchantée. Sa relation avec ses frères avait toujours été très profonde. Elle était le pilier qui nous permettait de rester en place. Si elle n'avait pas été là, nous nous serions déjà détruits les uns les autres. Alors que je pensais à ma famille, me pensées dérivèrent seules sur Caroline. Elle était certaine que je n'avais pas de cœur, que je n'avais pas de sentiments. C'était vrai, dans un sens. Je m'efforçais juste de faire comme si c'était le cas. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de ressentir.

« ... Tu m'écoutes Nik ? » demanda Rebekah, me faisant sortir de ma rêverie.

Je secouai la tête avec un semblant de sourire.

« Excuse-moi. » lançai-je.

Elle me fusilla du regard, comme à chaque fois que mon attitude lui déplaisait.

« Quel est le problème ? » fit-elle en se radoucissant.

« Tu me trouve si insensible que cela ? »

C'était, sans aucun doute, la question la plus idiote que je n'avais jamais posée. Il était évident que c'était le cas, puisque j'avais tout fait pour. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le demander, rien que pour en être certain. Elle écarquilla les yeux, passablement étonnée, puis pouffa sans discrétion. Je la dévisageai, les sourcils froncés. Rebekah avait le don extrêmement désobligeant de se montrer désagréable. Elle finit par reprendre son sérieux, sentant que j'allais faire quelque chose de regrettable à son encontre.

« C'est une question piège ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ou c'est Caroline que t'as fait la remarque ? »

Je me redressai à la mention de son nom, voyant d'un mauvais œil que ma sœur le prononce pour la première fois. Il sonnait dans sa bouche comme un reproche, et je ne supportais pas que l'on me fasse un quelconque reproche.

« Tu ne devrais pas prendre trop à cœur ce qu'elle te dit. » me conseilla-t-elle. « C'est juste une simple fille. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. »

Je me levai d'un coup et tirai ma sœur par le bras pour la forcer à faire de même. Elle se retrouva projetée sur un mur sans avoir eu le temps de résister. Un buffet explosa sous le choc, répandant des morceaux de bois et de verre sur plusieurs mètres. Je m'emparai d'un pieu et le pointai vers elle, qui se releva prestement.

« Je te conseille de ne pas dire de tels choses à son propos Bekah. » la menaçai-je. « Je pourrais finir par m'énerver. »

Je vis sa mâchoire se crisper, mais elle ne répondit pas. D'un geste brusque, je m'emparai de mon carnet à dessins et de mon crayon, qui reposaient toujours sur le canapé. Je me dirigeai à grands pas vers la sortie, mais elle me retint fermement.

« Il y a autre chose. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne supporterai pas une autre parole sur Caroline. » la prévins-je en me dégageant de sa prise.

« C'est à propos d'Alaric Saltzman. »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent soudain et je me calmai. Ce maudit chasseur de vampires restait introuvable au bout d'une journée de recherches. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait se déplacer que la nuit, par sa nouvelle condition de vampire, mais je n'avais pas pu déterminer où il se cachait durant le jour.

« Il va nous falloir faire équipe avec les Salvatore et leur petit groupe si nous voulons avoir une chance de l'éliminer. » expliqua-t-elle à mon plus grand regret. « J'ai réussi à leur parler et, dès que Elijah et Kol seront là, nous avons tous rendez-vous avec eux pour déterminer les bases d'une possible alliance. »

Je hochai la tête et repris mon chemin vers ma chambre. Bien que l'idée me révulse au plus haut point, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Ils étaient ma meilleure option, aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraitre. Oui, ma meilleure option était de faire équipe avec deux frères vampires en mal d'amour, Un _doppelgänger_ trop humain, une demi-sorcière sans formation, mon traître d'hybride...

Et Caroline.

**A suivre...**

* : "_Small town boy, small town life, it won't be enough for you." _- Klaus, 3x20.

* * *

Mot de la fin : Une seule chose à dire... Bonne reviews !

Plumyx.


End file.
